


in which karkat is characteristically angry for a stupid reason

by karkat_marx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Current Events, Drabble, Humanstuck, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, does this even count as a drabble, guess we'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkat_marx/pseuds/karkat_marx
Summary: theyre at it again
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	in which karkat is characteristically angry for a stupid reason

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
CG: DAVE, YOU VAPID SLUT, IT HAS BEEN A WEEK SINCE I ASKED YOU TO RETURN MY COPY OF THE GNOMEO AND JULIET GRAPHIC NOVEL.  
TG: dude im working on it  
TG: and i cant really get it back to you now what with all this quarantine bullshit now can i  
CG: I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THAT BOOK IN PARTICULAR HAS *IMMENSE* SENTIMENTAL VALUE TO ME, AND FOR YOU TO NEGLECT GIVING IT BACK MAKES ME VERY ANGRY, QUARANTINE OR NOT.  
TG: so what do you expect me to do  
TG: you want me to fuckin breach containment or something  
TG: over your shitty gnome book  
CG: IT IS NOT A SHITTY GNOME BOOK! THE STORY LINE IS ACTUALLY RATHER DEEP FOR THOSE WHO HAVE THE SENSE TO FUCKING PAY ATTENTION.  
CG: YOU, HOWEVER, ARE NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE. YOU ARE A SHITFLINGING ASSPIMPLE THAT CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO LOOK PAST THE SURFACE OF ANYTHING.  
CG: IT HURTS ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN RETURNED THE BOOK TO MY POSSESSION, BUT TO CALL IT A "SHITTY GNOME BOOK" IS HONESTLY ADDING INSULT TO INJURY.  
TG: ??? its not that deep  
TG: its literally just  
TG: romeo and juliet  
TG: except the characters are garden gnomes for some reason  
TG: which from an ironic standpoint is funny as shit but objectively sucks ass  
TG: like why are they garden gnomes  
TG: you coulda picked a better spin to put on it but no  
TG: fucking gnomes  
TG: shakespeare is probably rolling in his grave because of this blatant affront to both him AND god but go off i guess  
CG: FUCK YOU.  
TG: maybe if youre lucky  
CG: AUGHHGUIREHGIHRUIJGDKFVHDUJRKGIVNKDGMJIERFKJHNFIGVMERF  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  


**Author's Note:**

> happy 4/13
> 
> also for future reference both this and the stupid ass fic i wrote where karkat rants about starbucks are part of the kmcu (karkat_marx cinematic universe™) and i dunno if that even matters but whatever


End file.
